


late night kisses divine

by surfeitquill



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Wuko Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfeitquill/pseuds/surfeitquill
Summary: “I guess you just love royalty,” he says lightly, finding his chair and sitting down.Mako’s face turns even redder as he follows Wu to their seats.or the one where Mako realized he likes Wu at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 305





	late night kisses divine

**Author's Note:**

> happy wuko week!! i wrote this fic based off [this awesome artwork](https://twitter.com/DippittyDip/status/1300924363059990533?s=20) by @dippittydip on twitter.
> 
> fic named after 'toothpaste kisses' by the macabees.

_ Cradle me, I'll cradle you _

_ I'll win your heart with a woop a woo _

_ Pulling shapes just for your eyes _

_ So with toothpaste kisses and lines _

_ I'll be yours and you'll be _

_ Lay with me, I'll lay with you _

_ We'll do the things that lovers do _

_ Put the stars in our eyes _

_ And with heart shaped bruises _

_ And late night kisses divine _

____

Wu opens the door immediately after Mako has knocked.

“Well, someone is excited,” Mako says. He takes in Wu who is dressed in an emerald green suit with his hair slicked forward in a curl as it always is. He looks good, Mako thinks. 

“No, you’re just late,” Wu shoots back.

Mako glances behind Wu to the clock he knows is located at the back of the hotel rooms. “No, I’m perfectly on time,” he says. He is. He said he would be here at 6 and it’s 6.

Wu pats Mako’s chest as he walks past him into the hallway. “And on time is late, Mako. How many times have I told you this?”

“I’m not on your service anymore,” Mako says, trailing behind Wu as he walks down the hallway to the elevators. 

____

When they get to Air Temple Island, there are people milling around, chatting, and giving each other warm hugs. Mako steers them over to Bolin where he is looking over the officiation pamphlet. Mako was the only one not surprised when Varrick asked Bolin to officiate the wedding.

“Reviewing your lines, little bro?” he asks as he reaches Bolin.

“This may look funny to you, Mako. But I take my job as an actor-officiant very seriously,” Bolin grumbles.

“I know.” Mako pats him on the back. “You’re going to do fine,” he says.

“Yeah, Bolin,” Wu pipes up. “You got this in the bag. Just remember, if you get nervous, picture my great aunt in her undergarments.”

Bolin gulps and Mako plants his hand against his face. “We’re going to go take our seats,” Mako says. He grabs Wu’s shoulder and they walk away.

When they get to the ceremony area, Mako points out a board that shows their seats.

“We’re sitting together?” Wu asks, eying the seating arrangement.

Mako’s face flushes but he tries to keep a neutral tone. “Well, where else are you going to sit?” Mako says. But inside he is replaying the conversation he had with Bolin when he asked him to make sure Wu would be next to him for ‘safety reasons’. Bolin had not look convinced.

Wu shrugs and walks past Mako. “I guess you just love royalty,” he says lightly, finding his chair and sitting down.

Mako’s face turns even redder as he follows Wu to their seats.

The ceremony starts soon after. Mako must admit, he feels pretty self conscious with Varrick recording the whole thing. The camera feels uncomfortable when it lands on him but he tries his best to keep looking forward at Zhu Li and Varrick. Every once and a while he catches a glance at Wu who is reacting accordingly to everything. He smiles at the vows, frowns when the rings accidently fall to the floor, and cries when Varrick does. He is the perfect guest. 

Mako can’t help but wonder what Wu would look like at his own wedding. Would he wear green or go all out in gold? Would he prefer a winter or summer wedding? Fuck, Mako has to stop this. He clenches his hands and tries to focus on the ceremony.

After the ceremony, Korra comes up to him and Wu as they’re discussing Wu’s plan for the future. It’s odd, Mako feels genuinely upset at the thought of Wu leaving republic city.

When Wu excuses himself to the dance floor to give Korra and him some privacy, Korra asks him about his relationship with Wu.

“What relationship?” he sputters, he can feel his cheeks heating up though.

Korra laughs at his expression. “You should see your face, Mako,” she says. Mako just crosses his arm over his broken one. “Oh please,” she says, lightly punching his good arm. “I saw how you looked at him when he went to dance.”

“I did not look at him in any way,” Mako says defensively.

“Okay, Mako. I just want you to be happy is all. We all deserve happiness,” she says. Mako knows she is thinking of Asami as she says those words. He’s happy for them, he really is.

Mako uncrosses his arms with a sigh. “You’re right, I should be happy. I just don’t know what I want,” he says.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Korra says. She leans over and gives Mako a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

Mako watches her leave then decides to go look for his brother. He makes his way to the reception area and finds Bolin sitting at one of the tables, stuffing his face with noodles. Mako plops down next to him and snatches a steamed bun from his plate.

“Hey,” Bolin says with a mouthful of food. He tries to reach for the bun but Mako is already bringing it to his mouth.

Mako just smiles as he takes a bite out of it. “Where’s Opal?” he asks.

Bolin lets out a puff of air. “She’s with Jinora somewhere,” Bolin says waving his hand. 

Mako nods. “You were really impressive up there, with Varrick and Zhu Li. You’re becoming an amazing man,” he says. It feels good to let Bolin know how proud of him he is sometimes. He knows he doesn’t do it enough.

Bolin’s eyes become watery. “Aww, Mako,” he says, throwing his arms around Mako.

“Okay, okay,” Mako says, patting his arm. Bolin lets go of him and wipes his eyes.

Mako is grinning at Bolin when he hears, “Mako!” It’s Wu calling him from the dance floor. “Mako! Come dance with me!”

Bolin raises an eyebrow at Mako. “Well, are you going to go dance with him?”

Mako groans, “Of course not. I don’t dance.” He takes a drink of Bolin’s water, shaking his head.

“Mako!” Wu calls again. He is waving his hand in the air, ignoring the stares from the people around him.

“C’mon, Mako,” Bolin shoves his shoulder. “I saw you looking at Wu the entire wedding. One dance won’t kill you.”

“No I wasn’t!” Mako says, his voice becoming high on the end of the words.

“Uh, yeah you were,” Bolin says. “I’m the officiant, I notice _all_ love.”

“Bolin!” Mako snapes. “I am not-”

Opal calls for Bolin and he stands. “Sorry, Mako. But at some point, you have to face your feelings.” He solemnly shakes his head and pats Mako on the back as he retreats.

Mako slumps down on the table and groans. He decidedly does not have feelings for Wu...he thinks.

Wu makes his way over to Mako. “Wu,” Mako sighs. “I am not dancing with you.”

Wu doesn’t look phased. “I know,” he says. He still grabs Mako’s arm though and walks them to the wall of lights. “Are you okay?” he asks when they are alone.

“What?” Mako asks. “Of course I am.” He shakes his head.

“Okayyy,” Wu says. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. You’re just being more grumpy than usual”

 _I am currently losing my mind thinking of you_ , Mako thinks. “There's nothing to talk about,” he says instead.

“Right,” Wu says. He says nothing and just watches Mako. Mako relents with a sigh.

“Fine, there’s something-”

“I knew it.”

“But let’s not talk about,” Mako says. Then, stupidly, he says, “Distract me.” 

A grin breaks across Wu’s face. “Okay then. I have been dying to tell you about my singing career,” Wu begins. He falls into a story about his childhood singing with his mother and aunt. He talks about his joy for writing music and his passion for helping people express their feelings. He talks more about his plan to travel and sing and write music. He sounds so excited.

All Mako can do is watch him intently as he speaks. _Wu is so beautiful_ , he thinks, _how have I been so blind_? Wu’s hands are flying around him as he talks and his eyebrows keep doing this thing where they furrow when he gets to something especially important. His green eyes are bright and lively, and when he laughs at his own words, they crinkle. Mako wonders if crows feet will soon appear. He wonders if he will be privileged enough to see them. Wu keeps talking and Mako feels his heart ache.

“Wu,” Mako says, cutting off Wu’s words. He’s not sure why he interrupts something so wondrous. 

Wu’s words die in his throat as he takes in Mako’s face - so open and pretty, stained with a red flush. He brings his hands back down to his body, his eyebrows knitted together. “Mako?”

The moment stretches between them. Mako keeps staring and staring into those deep green eyes. Wu’s face begins to color and Mako can’t resist anymore. He brings his hand up cup Wu’s cheek.

Wu catches his wrist just as Mako’s palm settles against the warm skin. Wu’s lips part to say something but Mako is quick. He leans forward and presses his lips to Wu’s, his hand extending to grasp the back of Wu’s head. 

Wu immediately melts into the kiss and brings his hands to Mako’s face, pressing their lips firmly against each other. He is mindful of Mako’s arm slung in between them as he leans further into Mako’s parted mouth. 

Finally, Mako pulls away slowly, and Wu lets out a soft, “Mako.”

Mako searches his face. “Was that okay?” he asks.

Wu grins, “I’m not sure. Guess you’ll have to do it again.”

Mako laughs quietly and rolls his eyes as he closes the space between them once more.


End file.
